Before the Fire
by Light1
Summary: A short collection of drabbles about life in the castle before Lisa's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Before the Fire**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: one of four

Setting: After Adrian's birth, before Lisa's death

Authoress Note: A short collection of drabbles about life in the castle.

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Before the Fire**

Lisa headed out towards the gardens.

The gardens were one of her favourite places in the castle, second only to the library and laboratories. The gardens were filled with night blooming plants, subtly scenting the air with a soft sweetness that always made her smile. She had been surprised when she first found the gardens, they had been an unexpected delight.

When she first ventured to the castle, she had an idea in her mind of what it would be like, dark mostly, oppressive, dangerous. She had been amazed at the light inside and had marvelled at the lamps that did not require a flame to bring light. She had been pleased that her suspicion of 'secret knowledge' had proven true but had not expected the library to be so well maintained and organised. But it was the gardens most of all that surprised her, they were beautiful, delicate and not something one would expect to come across in a castle known for striking terror into the hearts of men.

She walked slowly along the winding path, admiring the well-manicured plants, the half-hidden statues and letting the cool air clear her head. She dodged as a small flock of fairies swarmed through the garden, laughing with voices, not unlike tiny bells. She'd never been able to understand them, but she'd become very fond of them. Without their healing magic, she never would have survived her pregnancy, a human body could not contain a half vampire infant, not without taking a lethal amount of damage in the process. The fairies had stopped that damage from killing her and their son and her labour had been blissfully short thanks to them.

She waved as they circled around her before swarming off the path into the trees. One of them caught itself in her hair and she took a moment to untangle her before moving on.

She was heading towards the fountain in the centre of the gardens, it was one of the best places she had found where she could just think. She wasn't sure if it was the cool air, the pleasant smell, or the sound of the water that did it, but whenever she had hit something of a mental block half an hour out here left her feeling revitalised and ready to try again.

She caught a glimpse of black ahead of her on the path, moving too quickly for her to be certain but she suspected her husband was joining her. He often appeared in places where she was, even when she hadn't planned to be there, it was like he knew her mind before she did.

She had heard the stories about him when she was younger, everyone had. Stories telling of how cruel he was, how bloodthirsty and merciless. She had been frightened, everyone had, but then she had met him and things had been different from the stories. There were still days when she was surprised by just how different. She'd been most shocked by how funny he was, she certainly hadn't expected funny when she came to the castle. But he made her laugh in a way that no one ever had before, his humour was childish from hiding her books on ridiculously high shelves to hiding in shadows to make her jump. His laugh was infectious, and she'd taken to exaggerating her responses to his humour to hear it more often.

She was almost to the fountain when she heard a scream, she recognised it instantly as her son and her blood ran cold. She was running before she realised and reached the fountain in moments. Her panic was misplaced however and vanished the moment she arrived to witness her husband holding her son by his ankles over the fountain.

"You're going in," Vlad said firmly. Adrian tried to speak but couldn't seem to stop laughing to convince his father to let him go. Lisa watched as Adrian was lowered until his hair touched the water before being lifted up high again, only to be lowered once more.

"If you drop him," she said over the raucous laughter of their son.

"I'm not going to drop him," Vlad muttered without looking at her.

"You can deal with it when he gets a cold," Lisa approached and sat on the fountain side.

"I won't get a cold," Adrian said reaching for his mother, still upside down.

"Nope," Vlad said lowering him down to the water again, this time getting his hair wet. Adrian laughed again while renewing his struggles.

"What did he do to deserve a dunking?" Lisa asked. Her husband sighed and turned slightly showing her his back which was sopping wet. "I see."

"I will have revenge," Vlad said, his tone serious despite the smile on his face.

"His blood is going to be rushing to his head," Lisa said.

"He's fine, woman," Vlad turned to face her. "He's just going to be very wet in a minute."

"Nooo!" Adrian howled, still laughing. His struggles increased to the point where he managed to free one of his ankles. His freed leg kicked wildly hitting his father's other wrist causing him to drop the boy completely.

"Fantastic," Lisa sighed as her now drenched son splashed his way around the fountain.

"Look how happy he is now," Vlad sat next to her.

"I can see that," Lisa said. "I swear I don't know who the biggest child is you or him."

"Well I'm obviously bigger," Vlad smirked. Lisa opened her mouth to retort when small soaked arms appeared around her husband's shoulders and pulled suddenly.

Vlad fell backwards.

The splash and cry of indignation were large and loud enough that Lisa suspected people in the neighbouring villages would have heard it. Her husband roared to his feet, absolutely drenched, hair plastered to his forehead.

"That's it!" he bellowed, looking at Adrian. "I'd run if I were you, boy." Adrian squealed with delighted laughter and proceeded to flee to the other side of the fountain, his father in hot pursuit.

"Yes, because I'm sure our three-foot son managed to overpower and pull you into the fountain," Lisa stood ringing out her damp skirts. "I swear, two children not one." She watched for a moment as the two roughhoused in the fountain, unable to stop her smile. "When you decide you've had enough of being wet let me know and we'll have dinner."

She headed back towards the library, leaving her husband and son to their game.

**End Chapter One**

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before the Fire**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: two of four

Setting: After Adrian's birth, before Lisa's death

Authoress Note: A short collection of drabbles about life in the castle.

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Before the Fire**

Lisa had never expected to meet a werewolf.

The possibility had never crossed her mind, but a few weeks ago she had walked into a large area in the Castle, looking for her son, and had come face to face with a pack of werewolves. She had no idea how to manage this, fortunately, her husband had been present as well, and offering her his arm he'd introduced her. He'd explained that the pack had been outed from their usual territory by human hunters and were going to stay for a time while they recuperated.

Lisa had smiled as the alpha joined them at the table for dinner that evening and every evening since. But was completely flummoxed on the proper etiquette. Here was a man shaped-ish creature, it had the body of a man, although very large and strong looking, but he had the head of a wolf. His mannerisms were something between a man and a wolf. He would converse as well as any man she had met, better than most of them if she was being honest, but he'd also snap, snarl and lick himself. She had no idea if she should treat him like a man of a wolf and felt like no matter what she did it would probably be wrong.

Like in all things odd, she tried to follow her husband's lead. He addressed the wolf-man as he would her, holding conversations about common topics and sharing a bottle of something dark coloured and strong smelling. So, Lisa spoke to him the way she would a man and tried as best she could to ignore his most obvious non-human tendencies.

Her son, however, did not share her trepidation and was openly curious about the strange man at their table. He asked the questions she wished she could and was delighted when the wolfman offered to show some of his more mystical abilities. Lisa had watched, her son on her lap, as the man stood and seemed to tremble violently until he changed before them, become something far more wolf than man. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought it a true wolf, although a monstrously sized one. Adrian had squirmed in her grip, freeing himself and running delightedly over to the enormous wolf. It took him only a moment to go from laughing at the novelty of the creature in front of him to riding it around the hall.

Lisa tried to swallow her fear, watching your infant child ride a werewolf was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Fortunately, her husband noticed her thinly veiled distress and offered comfort and reassurance.

She'd grown used to the werewolves a lot fast than she had expected to after that. She no longer jumped when coming across a wolf the size of a small horse in the hallways and had even slapped the nose of one that had gotten to close to one of her experiments. She found herself even appreciating the fact that they were there, Adrian was very taken with them and spent a lot of time with the pack, it freed her time to focus on her own education when she no longer had to keep a young child entertained.

"I rather like them," she said one evening to her husband as he came upon her in the library after dinner. "Adrian certainly seems to."

"Hmm," her husband sounded despondent.

"You seem less than thrilled this evening," she commented, as her husband slouched into a chair and proceeded to look perfectly miserable.

"Adrian asked me if he could stay with the pack this evening," he muttered. "I saw no harm in it."

"But…" Lisa said softly, sensing something more.

"There is no but," Vlad looked away from her reaching for a book and opening it to a random page before falling silent. Lisa watched him read for a few moments before smiling to herself.

"Adrian has been spending a lot of time with the pack," Lisa said, Vlad said nothing. "He seems thoroughly impressed with them." Still, her husband remained silent. "He asked me yesterday if the stories about vampires becoming wolves was true and if so, did I think half vampires could do it as well. I told him to talk to you."

She waited for a moment and smiled wider when, as expected, the book snapped shut.

"He what?" Vlad said.

"As I said he's very taken with them, like all children he will want to copy what he admires in others." She continued to smile at her husbands offended expression. "Come now, you know the fight I had to try and get him to wear any colour other than black. He only agreed to wear a white shirt after I convinced him you had some as well."

"I remember," Vlad said smiling a little. "He didn't though, talk to me I mean. I haven't seen him all day save for a few moments when he asked to stay with the pack."

Lisa couldn't help it she started to laugh. Her husband's offended expression returned in full force.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"You're jealous!" she laughed. "I knew it."

"I'm not jealous," her husband snapped. Lisa laughed louder.

"That's why you were looking for the telescope," she snorted. "I wondered why you were suddenly looking that out after putting him off for so long."

"I'm not jealous," Vlad repeated. Lisa stopped laughing and stood, walking to her husband she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It's cute," she said when he returned her hold.

"I'm not jealous, or cute," he muttered but did not let go.

"Yes, you are," she smiled. "but you shouldn't be, the pack is new and exciting, he'll get used to them soon enough."

"But…" Vlad started.

"He thinks the world of you," she said softly. "Give him a bit of time and he'll be clamouring for your approval again."

"You make me sound egocentric," Vlad huffed.

"Well, you kind of are," Lisa laughed. "But you're not stopping him enjoying them, so it's kind of cute."

"He really asked about turning into a wolf?" Vlad asked. Lisa nodded and let go as her husband stood up. He kissed her forehead and smiled to himself. She watched him leave wondering what he was up to.

She shook her head and went back to her books, again finding herself wondering who was the bigger child, her actual child or her husband who was effectively sulking because Adrian was playing with someone else.

She fell asleep at her desk that night and was woken in the morning by a cold nose on her ankle. She jumped, jerking away and wincing at the stiffness in her back. Odd normally Vlad would wake her and take her to bed if she fell asleep in the library. She jerked as the cold nose made its return on her leg and looking down, she blinked several times.

A white pup was grinning up at her. It was tiny and beautiful, pure white with bright golden eyes and an expression that could only be her son. With a laugh of delight, she reached down and picked him up. He was heavy despite seeming to be mostly fluff and he yipped excitedly, licking over her face.

"Adrian," she chided and put him back down. She watched as he ran behind her, small paws loud on the tiled floor. She followed him as he ran out of the library and sat proudly in front of an enormous black wolf. The creature was twice the size of the werewolves, and black as midnight. Its eyes glowed red and the obscenely smug expression the beast wore told her that this was her husband.

"You had to be bigger than them didn't you," she laughed as the horse sized wolf stood and walked to her, resting its enormous maw on her shoulder. Her pup/son ran in small excited circles around them before snapping at his father's heel and running off when the large wolf that was her husband gave a bark of annoyance and proceeded to run the pup down.

Lisa watched them chase each other for a few moments before turning and heading towards the bedrooms to change her dress.

"At least he got his playmate back," she muttered to herself.

**End Chapter Two**

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before the Fire**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: three of four

Setting: After Adrian's birth, before Lisa's death

Authoress Note: A short collection of drabbles about life in the castle.

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Before the Fire**

Her son was growing. That in itself was not a huge surprise, Lisa was after all very well aware that children grow, and she had heard many a parent lament that their children were babies one day and grown and getting married the next. But she doubted very much that any child had ever grown like hers.

When he had been very young, he'd been tall for his age, she'd assumed that he'd inherited his height from his father, Vlad was, after all, very tall, towering over everyone one around him. But when Adrian reached his fifth birthday, he looked a good five years older than he was. He was nine years old when he'd started puberty, and he seemed to become a young man overnight. Often complaining about pain in his limbs, and back as he all but shot up.

His voice breaking had been adorable, or rather his irritation with it had been amusing, particularly when his father started openly tormenting and mocking him. The teasing often resulting in miniature battles that regularly broke a lot of the furniture.

But despite his rapid physical growth his emotional growth seemed to be that of a human, so while he looked about sixteen he acted like a ten-year-old and Lisa found that oddly reassuring.

"It is funny that you struggle with this, yet you had no problem with some of his more esoteric abilities," Vlad said from behind her making her jump. She dropped the notebook she'd been reading, a record of her son's growth.

"I just, I worry that's all," Lisa muttered, reaching down to pick up her book.

"You shouldn't, the boy is fine," Vlad smiled at her.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Nursing his pride," it was impossible to ignore the humour in his voice.

"What did you do now?" Lisa rolled her eyes as her husband looked mock offended, his hand coming to his chest.

"Me?" he said. "Why must I have done something?" Lisa said nothing, just stared. She held her silence until he broke before her. "I might have not been as sympathetic as I could have been to a failed attempt at flight."

"He's flying now!" Lisa dropped her book again.

"I said failed," Vlad grinned. "and no, it's more floating."

"You don't float," Lisa said.

"Because I have no need to, I'm already a giant among men," he looked pleased. "if I were to rise up further people would have to shout at me to be heard."

"You're insufferable," Lisa put her book on her desk before she could drop it again.

"But you said he failed?"

"He managed to hold himself aloft for a few moments, but lost concentration." Vlad didn't meet her eyes now. Lisa began to suspect.

"Lost his concentration?" she said.

"Exactly," Vlad nodded, still not quite meeting her gaze.

"And you would have had nothing to do with that I suspect?" she said softly. Vlad shook his head. "What did you do?"

"You always assume the worst of me," Vlad muttered, but his attempt to garner pity failed when he snorted a laugh. "A book might have hit him."

"You threw a book at him?" Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Only a little one," Vlad said.

"Why would you do that," Lisa took a slow breath, her husband was not in the habit of doing things without cause, but that didn't always mean the cause was a good one, often the cause could be his own amusement.

"It was educational," Vlad said.

"Books generally are yes," Lisa conceded. "But not when used as projectiles." Her husband gave her a firm look.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you," he said. Lisa shrugged. "I am aware that books are educational when read, but it was the only thing I had to hand." She stared at him in silence for a long moment. "It didn't hurt him, you honestly think I'd try to hurt him."

"You threw a book," she said.

"It was educational," he repeated.

"How on earth is throwing things at someone learning to fly or float educational?"

"Floating is a defence," Vlad pulled a chair out from the wall and sat across from her. "It's usually done to give yourself a better vantage point in a fight, or allow you to have a better view of your enemies."

"And?" Lisa said. "this is not explaining why you threw a book."

"In a fight, you can't always expect your enemies to politely wait while you master your vantage point, he needs to learn to concentrate amid distraction."

"I see," Lisa said.

"Perhaps I was a little forceful," Vlad admitted. "But it is an important lesson."

"Perhaps battle tactics could have waited until he had a bit more experience under his belt," Lisa suggested.

"Those who would hurt him won't care how much practice he's had," Vlad muttered standing and starting to pace. "They'll see a weakness and exploit it."

"Just who is he going to be fighting?" Lisa said softly. "You've been mentioning these points more and more recently but Adrian isn't a fighter, he's not going to war. He's just a boy."

"He won't have to go anywhere," Vlad said, Lisa heard him swallow as he tried to speak. "They will come to him, it's only a matter of time."

"They?" Lisa said.

"Hunter's, they always come and I won't lose him to them. I will protect him and you." He turned to face her. "But I am not omnipotent, or ever-present. I won't keep him here if he wishes to explore outside, but I will make sure he's safe."

"You talk as if he's going to vanish off the face of the earth," Lisa stood and went to him.

"The best way I can protect him is by teaching him to protect himself,"

"By throwing books at him," Lisa said. Vlad nodded.

"They hurt less than swords or whips."

"Whips?" Lisa raised an eyebrow wrapping her arms around her husband. She felt him shrug and hold her close. "You worry far too much," she said and laughed. "who'd ever believe me if I told them that the master of the castle worries like a little old mother."

"I do not worry too much," he said, but he was smiling at her jibe. "I worry the exact right amount."

"Nonsense," she said, noticing the door behind her husband opening, she caught a glimpse of her son looking irritated. Her husband started to turn at the sound of the door but she stopped him, touching his face and holding him still. "You know," she said. "Sometimes when I think about …" she was cut off when a large tome thumped against the back of her husband's head.

"Ouch," Vlad said after the book had fallen to the floor. He let go of her and turned to face his son, who was floating several inches above the ground. "Cheap shot."

"I learned from you," Adrian dipped his head and Lisa saw him wobble a little in the air, but he did not fall, instead he rose higher.

"That I cannot dispute," Vlad smiled and she saw his shoulders tense, Lisa took a careful step away.

"If you're going to torment each other do it outside," she said.

"It's educational," Vlad said as Adrian turned in the air and headed out of her small library. "You've got a two-second head start," he hollered after his son before turning and planting a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Be kind," she said. "it's a learning exercise, not a war."

"I'm always kind," her husband grinned and headed out to chase down their floating son.

**End Chapter Three**

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before the Fire**

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to Konami, not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: four of four

Setting: After Adrian's birth, before Lisa's death

Authoress Note: A short collection of drabbles about life in the castle.

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Before the Fire**

Her husband was moving the castle again.

She could remember the feeling the first time he'd done it with her inside. She'd gone to bed that night in a forest and had woken in a barren field. She hadn't known what to think, hadn't been able to understand. It had taken her weeks to get over the giddy joy of looking out the window and seeing a different land. She woke one day to see a great lake on their doorstep and had spent the day walking along the banks. Another day she'd stepped out into a desert, she'd scorched her bare feet on the blistering sand before retreating back into the castle, always cool despite its location. Another day she'd walked out onto a mountainside and had nearly broken her ankle on the harsh incline.

He'd always moved the castle while she slept, and she hadn't understood his reluctance in showing her how he did it.

"I'd like to see the ocean," she mentioned, off hand at dinner.

"The ocean?" her husband didn't look up from his book.

"Yes, I've never seen it. I'd like to."

"I think mother is asking to move the castle," Adrian said prodding at the meat on his plate and making a face at it. He'd been eating less and less as he'd grown older. The only solid food he showed true enthusiasm for any more was cake and she wasn't going to let him eat cake for dinner.

"Stop playing with it and eat it," she said, her son sighed, and she couldn't help but smile. To any watching she was lecturing a grown man of twenty about eating his dinner, the reality she was lecturing her fourteen-year-old son who had decided to become a moody teenager to the fullest extent.

"If you want the castle moved all you need do is say," her husband interjected, ignoring the sulky looks his son was giving his wife.

"I would like the castle to be moved to the ocean," she said plainly.

"Of course," her husband smiled at her dipping his head.

"Tonight," she pressed, keeping one eye on her son as he continued to not eat his dinner.

"Very well," her husband looked back to his book.

"I want to see how you do it," she stressed. "I want you to show me." her husband said nothing. Lisa frowned and pretended not to notice when Adrian tipped a portion of his dinner off the plate onto the floor to be eaten by the adolescence werewolf waiting under the table.

She watched as her husband took a slow breath through his nose and closed his book. He looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm curious," she said. "You've known me long enough to know that by now."

"True," he nodded. "curious and bold," he grinned at her. "a wonderful combination."

"You cannot distract me with flattery," she said. "You're welcome to try though." Adrian laughed quietly and she glanced at him happy to see he was actually eating at least some of what was on his plate.

"You've always been wonderfully bold," her husband said. "Even our first meeting was because of your boldness." Lisa smiled, he often liked to remember the first time she came to the castle, he'd been alone for a very long time and to suddenly have a forceful but ultimately friendly person invading his life had left him baffled and confused. It was something he had not experienced for a long, long time and he'd missed it.

"You threatened to eat me," she said.

"I did not," her husband laughed.

"You loomed," she said. "The threat was implied."

"Nonsense," he scoffed.

"Then you proceeded to boast about the travelling capabilities of your house."

"Castle," he corrected. "and I did not boast, I merely made you aware of its abilities."

"Boast," she said again.

"You accused me of being a shut-in," he said louder.

"You were a shut-in," she said. "And you were boasting, and you are trying to derail my initial conversation."

"I am not," her husband said quieter.

"You kind of are," Adrian spoke up. "You're failing terribly though."

"Quiet you, you are no help," Dracula grumbled.

"I'm not trying to help." Adrian shrugged. "I will confess though, I am curious as to why you are trying and failing to derail the topic of conversation."

"Exactly," Lisa was smug. "Ha."

"I'm not trying to derail …" Dracula paused and sighed. "I am happy to move the castle anywhere you wish, love." He said softly. "I would put us on the moon if you asked it of me."

"But you don't want me to watch?" Lisa said.

"Can't you do it when someone's watching?" Adrian said.

"Don't be crude," Lisa snapped at her son. "It's unbecoming."

"Fuck," Adrian grinned.

"And don't swear." She said. "That's your fault." She accused her husband. "He only does it because you laugh."

"I'm not laughing," her husband said, managing not to smile. She had no idea why it amused him so.

"So, the ocean?" she said. Her husband nodded resignedly and stood. She followed his lead and her son fell into step behind them as they walked out of the dining room and down to the engine room of the castle.

She had never been in here before, though she knew where it was. She couldn't help the bubble of giddy excitement that burst in her stomach when she stepped over the threshold. The room was immense, the walkway narrow and direct, surrounded on all sides by colossal gears.

"It's clockwork?" she said.

"In a way," her husband nodded. "It's also magic, stronger magic than you've seen me use before."

"Is that why you are reluctant to show me?" she asked reaching out, putting her hand on her husband's arm.

"I've never minded when people see me as something other when they are afraid of me, but I would dislike it greatly if you ever experience that, even for a moment," he admitted.

"You're a fool," she said leaning into him. "I would never have married you if I was afraid of you. You should have learned a long time ago that you don't have to hide yourself from me." he didn't say anything to her, but his hold on her tightened, she could feel him shaking ever so slightly. She smiled, she really had married an absolute prat, if he truly believed she would ever be afraid of him.

"What's this?" Adrian called having moved past them to the window, he was prodding a large object that hovered over a pedestal. The castle shook as he jabbed at it.

"Something you shouldn't be poking," Dracula sighed. Adrian poked it again, the castle rumbled, complaining. "It's the device used to activate and control the mechanism. It's a magic focus for want of a better word."

"You use it to focus your energy?" Lisa said.

"Partly, it's also used to hold my intent. Magic is a reflection of will, sometimes it's easier to harness and focus your will using a device like this."

"It feels strange," Adrian had placed his open hand on the device, it was still under his fingers.

"It will do," his father said approaching and lifting his hand off the device which resumed its turning. "Leave it be boy," he said firmly.

"How does it focus?" Lisa asked.

"Without it, I would have to concentrate on all the variables involved in moving this entire castle, every single stone would have to be thought of and considered. I would have to take into account weight, texture, consistency and mathematically calculate all of that in order to move us even an inch."

"It boggles the mind," Adrian muttered leaning round his father to stare at the spinning device.

"It does, so I built this to do it for me, now I only have to consider and visualise where I want to go, this takes care of the rest." Dracula smiled proudly.

"You made it to do the maths?" Lisa said softly, her husband nodded.

"That way I can focus on the important stuff, like where the master bedroom should face."

"Clearly important," Adrian said.

"Without this, I'd lose control of the castle if I was distracted," Dracula said.

"You sound like you've experienced this?" Lisa said.

"I might have sneezed during a teleport once and lost the east wing."

"We had an east wing?" Adrian said.

"Not anymore," Dracula muttered. "But the night is wasting, which ocean would you like, love?"

"Which one?" she repeated, she had no idea she'd just wanted to see the castle move.

"Somewhere cool," Adrian said. "I'd rather stay away from the desert again is we could."

"Deserts don't have oceans," Vlad said.

"Heat and sand," Adrian muttered.

"To the north then?" Vlad said softly, Lisa nodded and watched in awe as her husband lifted his hand, the device responding to him. The gears around her started to turn, the sound was almost deafening. She laughed aloud at the wonder of it all, seeing her husband grin at her sheer enjoyment of the magnificent machine.

The sound grew, the gears turning faster, the air started to smell of magic and ozone and when she thought the sound would deafen her the outside world disappeared. The windows were dark for a moment and then she could see the ocean. She ran to the window before she realised, she was moving.

"You did it!" she laughed.

"For you, yes," Vlad said standing behind her, his arm over her shoulders.

**End Chapter Four**

Authoress Note: Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter.

Please Review.


End file.
